Humans?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: So you know how at the end of the movie 9 says that the world is theirs? Well, what if that's not the case? Somehow 3,4,7, and 9 find themselves inside of a room.. a teenage girls' room. *full summary inside* *Slight cussing at times* 7 x 9


Summary: So you know how at the end of the movie 9 says that the world is theirs? Well, what if that's not the case? Somehow 3,4,7, and 9 find themselves inside of a room.. a teenage girls' room. And due to all of the stuff in the room, it's clear that she is very much alive. What is this small device that shows the time and has two buttons on it? What happens when the girl ends up coming in her room, only to discover that there's Four Stichpuncks in her room? Will she help them, or leave them to die? 7 x 9

I didn't see any of this time of Fanfiction and decoded to try it out. I hope you like it!

Oh, and since they never really gave a clear sign of what 3 and 4's gender is, I'm making 3 a male and 4 a female. Okay? Okay.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SITCHPUNCKS AND ONLY OWN WHOEVER ELSE I MENTION IN THIS STORY

It had been three weeks since the four Sitchpuncks destroyed the machine. Along with saying goodbye to the five Sitchpuncks souls' that died by the machine. Everything was normal, well as normal it could be with four Sitchpuncks in an empty, waste land that was their home. In the weeks that followed the accident, 7 and 9 decided to become the 'parents' to the twins; through the twins didn't mind. Through, before the Sitchpuncks could react there was a bright light; and then they was in a room.

The Sitchpunks had closed their eyes when the bright light flashed, so they had no clue where they was. At least, not until 9 had opened his eyes and looked around. What he saw shocked him and made him wonder why they were here.

"Uh.. guys? Let's just say that somehow we're in a room."

At 9's statement, the other three Sitchpunks opened their eyes and looked around. They were indeed in a room; however it looked shiny and clear compared to the rooms' that each of the Sitchpunks had woken in. There was two dressers, a bookshelf that had a lot of books on it, along with dust, a desk with an object that was white on the sides with a black screen (Ipod), and even a bed with a strange object that was in a rectangle (laptop). The four Sitchpunks where very confused as to what the two objects were; they never noticed them where they came from. The walls of the room was pink, with a wooden door, and even two closed, locked windows in the middle of two walls. There was also a closet in between two walls, one wall had nothing on it.

3 and 4 started flashing their eyes, logging what they was seeing. They then looked at each other and flashed their eyes; to try and get information from each other. However, that didn't work and they turned to look at 7 and 9; shrugging. Before 7 or 9 could say or even do anything, they heard footsteps. They then looked around; trying to find if there was any place to hide. There was not.

The door opened and then closed a second later. The four Sitchpunks turned their heads to see whos room this was. There stood a 5'7 teenage girl that was white with green eyes and black hair. She was in a grey hoodie that said, 'Who cares?' and black pants. She also weirdly had scars and scratches all over the place. The girl then laid down on her bed; seemingly not seeing the Sitchpunks yet.

The four Sitchpunks looked at each other, as they were on a desk; clearly not sure what to do about the girl not seeing them. Through, 7 decided to do something about that. Something that may have seemed risky to the other three, but she didn't mind. She had fallen off of the desk and landed on the strange rectangle shape, creating an ow from the mask-wearing female Sitchpunk.

The girl had blinked and looked towards the rectangular device, noticing the sitchpunk. She brought her hand up to try and touch the clearly smaller being; through at the last second decided against it, bring her hand back down. 7 noticed that the girl was staring at her; so she used her spear like object to mention to the desk. The girl had looked there and noticed three more Sitchpunks. The girl blinked; clearly not knowing what to do.

"Well... isn't this fun."

The girl stated sarcastically and let the other three Sitchpuncks travel down her arm to get to the bed. She noticed that once on the bed that 3 and 4 was flashing with each other.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but do you two know sign language?"

To the girl, 7 and 9's surprise they did when one of them had signed, ' _Yeah, but we didn't use it before because we wasn't sure if you knew it, then again no one else did.'_ The girl then smiled softly and shrugged as through it was no big deal that she knew sign language. She then glanced around her own room; to try and find something that the four could sleep on. She then slightly smiled when she had found a teeny tiny blanket that she knew would cover the four of them. She then grabbed it and placed it down on her desk, so that they could just lay down and she would place it over them.

"Okay~!" The girl stated a little childishly, "Now that I know where you guys are sleeping, I'm guessing your guys names are 3,4,7, and 9?" She had pointed to the correct Sitchpunk each time she stated a different name. She looked pretty happy when they had nodded each time she said their name and pointed at them. The four smaller beings compared to the girl looked at her, seemingly thinking that she would tell them her name. The girl noticed this and took a soft breath; almost wondering if she should tell them or not. Through, they looked really happy when she opened her mouth.

"my name? Well, it might be weird to you guys seeing as how your names are all numbers. Us humans gotta be crazy and name our children weird things. Anyway, My name's Sapphire."

' _Well, that's a very pretty name.'_ 3 had signed to her, which made her blush softly.

"Isn't that a gemstone or something?" 9 asked with un-existent eyebrow raised.

"Well, guess you know human culture then.." Sapphire had stated and then cuddled her bed, a cracking noise could be heard from her back. "Yay~ I knew that my back needed to crack!"

The four Stickpunks looked at each other, confused as they didn't have any bones that needed to be cracked or anything that was even close to that.

' _Humans have a lot of interesting things that we do not understand'_ 4 signed, making Sapphire slightly sigh.

"Trust me, I'm sure that most humans don't understand what they have." She stated and heard a car park in the front. She looked out the window that was closest to her bed and saw her sister.

"Ah, there's my twin." Through, by the time all of the Sitchpunks got to the windowsill; Sapphire's sister was gone. She was going to say something when she heard a knock on her door. Not like she could see who it was, she got up and cracked open her door.

There stood a girl that was only an inch shorter than her sister, with her sides shaved and light green hair color and also green eyes. This girl however had a The Weekend hoodie merch on with red shorts on. The girl glanced inside Sapphire's room like she was trying to see something that her sister in the middle of doing. However, seeing the Sitchpunks, her eyes widened and a silent scream came out of her lips. Silent because Sapphire had covered her mouth before she could scream.

When she finally calmed down, Sapphire removed her hand from her twin's mouth. 

"W-what are those?" Her sister asked, clear in her voice she was scared.

Sapphire glanced at the Sitchpunks then at her twin again, saying, "Okay, em.. I can explain this."


End file.
